yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 34
Sea of Stars. (ホシノウミ。, Hoshi no umi.) is the 34th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Hime wakes from her futon to the sunlight, stating to herself that she overslept. Touka prepares lunch and greets Hime as she enter the room. Touka tells Hime that Kyosuke is still resting and offers Hime food. After Hime finishes her food, the two go to wake up Kyosuke. Hime imitates Touka telling Kyosuke to wake up. Kyosuke opens his eyes, surprised to see Hime starts stuttering on what to address her as. Kyosuke asks for more sleep time prompting Touka telling him to wake up. Hime goes to take a bath before heading out and Kyosuke tells Touka that he has made preparation for Hime. Touka follows Hime on her patrols eventually reaching Hou Houran. Upon entering the store they find Okami-san having Zakuro try on her old Chinese dresses. The group discusses that Rin’s scars were inflicted by humans not Zakuro, though V Juli F was able to address the issue. Touka notices that Okami-san has alot of dresses for Zakuro prompting Kotoha to point out and old picture of Okami-san and Oyassan. Touka and Ao are impressed by Okami-san's younger looks, which Okami-san elaborates that she was the pretty girl used to attract customers. Touka ask if Zakuro is going to be living with them to which Zakuro states she need permission from Hime as mayor. Akina enters the store as Hime is consuming a bowl of ramen. Touka whisper a message to Akina and Akina whispers to Zakuro that she won’t be able to get along with Hime immediately, after all the trouble caused. Hime asks where will Zakuro live and work to which Okami-san responds she will stay with them at Hou Houran. Hime asks for Kotoha’s opinion since the two fought each other. Kotoha doesn’t care stating Zakuro's actions while fallen do not count and hugs Zakuro explaining she is happy to have another hanyou companion. Kotoha and Touka argue that Zakuro should attend their schools while Ao argues that she should work at the office. Hime looks at Akina who smile as Oyassan offers another bowl of ramen for Hime. As Hime overanalyzes the noodles Oyassan explains that they were made by Zakuro. Hime leaves money on a piece of paper and exits the restaurant stating it was delicious. Akina meets Hime on a roof which he explains she always visits whenever a new townperson is added. Yuhi accompanied by Mariabell below them, call out to the two. Yuhi talks about that their belief in not killing will result in them having to take in all the youkai hunters. Akina tells Yuhi that they look forward to it and ensure Sakurashinmachi will be a happy town. Yuhi asks Hime is she will be able to take them all in, which she replies yes. Yuhi and Mariabell leave, waving a piece of paper stating that they won’t be needing. Hime compliments Akina for saying good things. Rin returns to the restaurant to find Kotoha and Ao exhausted. Zakuro reads the paper left by Hime which was a certificate of residence. Hime tells Akina that Kyosuke made the preparations, promoting Akina telling Hime to prepare things herself. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi * Okami-san * Zakuro Kurumaki * Rin Azuma * Kotoha Isone * Oyassan * Ao Nanami * Akina Hiizumi * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell Navigation Category:Chapters